legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Star
The Rogue Star was the famous personal starship of Rhyley Stargazer. The Star was initially a standard Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300p Stock Light Freighter. History Stargazing Shipyards Incorporated who had an exclusive contract to manufacture the YT Series Freighter as a Sub-Division of CEC constructed the Star at around 20 BBY as part of its P Class Transport Series a chain of a fifty-vessels production cycle. This particular YT-1300 remained unsold for five years until it was eventually sold to Taei Wynonyms. Home Away From Home Taei Wynonyms was the first owner of the Star. Initially christened the Whyren Star the ship began life as a family transport vessel following Taei marrying Tessia Laine, the daughter of Gern Stargazer, CEO of S.S.I. Many holidays were spent in the Star taking the family to Alderaan, Chandrila and Talus that the ship became as integral to the family as their home in Bela Vistal would. Keeping to its original specifications the only changes that was made to the Star was the adding of a medical bay in one of the modular chambers. Integrated simply as a 'stay safe' in case of any mishaps that the Wynonyms children, especially Rhyley, would manage to find their selves in. At around 1 BBY with the war beginning to affect the Core Worlds more often, the ship eventually became fitted with Twin Quad Laser Canons though were rarely used as they acted as a deterrent to those that thought to attack her. At this time the ship also became useful in relocating the elder Stargazer family, Gern & Anniul, from Corellia to Chandrila. Infact the return trip from Chandrila to Corellia would be the last time Taei Wynonyms would ever pilot his beloved Star. Stolen Upon the destruction of the First Death Star the Wynonyms went into hiding following Taei’s renunciation of his position in CorSec, the Star however remained unused in the Starport at Coronet. With Rhyley spending more of his time on duty in orbit, a smuggler by the name of Asua Baj'het decided to steal the Star from its rest at Coronet. Slicing and overriding the lock-down terminals, the pirate blasted out of Coronet Airspace and left the planet for the Outer-Rim. Gutting the ship's main interior, Baj'het installed a faster engine as well as making numerous modifications to its defences. With more of the interior being taken up with Systems Terminals and Ship Components, the interior of the vessel soon lost its family charm that it had since its purchase from S.S.I. Renamed the Darkshade, the exterior of the ship was matted in black paint for a more ferocious look. Used on countless smuggling runs around the Outer-Rim and Unknown Territories as well as used to attack Civilian Freighters in order to procure whatever value those inside might have, the ship soon justified a reputation of death and destruction. Reborn By chance the vessel would soon be reunited with the Stargazer family. Embroiled in an attempt to further undermine the safety of shipping lanes from Tatooine to Coruscant. The Darkshade was used to destroy convoys and escorts along the Corellian Run. With the reformation of the DSE Squadron and mostly the assertion of Rhyley Stargazer at its command, the Pirate Gang that Baj'het had instigated were soon left licking their wounds. Deciding upon neutralising this threat Baj'het hired a group of Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters to capture Rhyley Stargazer that led to the attack on Bai'yle Norssohn and the subsequent kidnapping of Atyphe Vrydella. Taking refuge at Lake Michinowa west of Nashal on Talus, the ship would be at the site of a daring assault by Stargazer and his companions. Using a decoy blast with which to undermine the Pirate’s defences, Atyphe caused an explosion on the outer hull of the Darkshade inadvertently rupturing the ship’s hull and causing damage to its Life Support Systems. With Rhyley killing Baj'het in the assault and the Pirate Gang finished, Stargazer laid eyes on his father’s ship for the first time in over three years. Deciding upon taking the ship home for his own use, the trip back to Tatooine was made by towing the vessel via the Genesis. Eventually back at Bestine, Rhyley soon went to work on fixing the outer hull and making his own modifications to the Star. Installing a Tactical Battle Station he himself helped design as a Cadet at CorSec along with Norssohn and his Father, Stargazer stopped at no expense on enhancing the ships hyperdrive engines, outer armour plating, sensors and sensor jammers. He also re-christened the vessel the Rogue Star as a reminder to his beginnings and family. The ship has been utilised on countless flights by Rhyley Stargazer, having used the uniqueness of it's modifications to out fly blockades over Corellia, evading attacks from the Black Sun at Nar Shaddaa and outrunning the Imperial Fleet at Coruscant. During a string of endeavours for both the OSF and the Rebellion, Rhyley has modified the vessel for combat flight rather than that as a transport freighter, as such the space for cargo has seriously been decreased with the introduction of black market communications systems, weapons and the INTRADSINK, a prototype created by his close friend Bai'yle Norssohn. It was almost after two years after recovering the vessel, in early 6 ABY, that the modifications made by Stargazer and Norssohn were finally completed. Characteristics Designed and conceived by CEC and its shipbuilding experts, the YT series soon established itself as one of the most popular space transport hulls ever created, transforming the intergalactic shipping industry with its unmatched functioning of modular design. Entire sections could be mass-produced and reformed into new configurations as needed without the need of extensive reworking. This saved CEC vast sums of credits by allowing the starships to be brought to market at extremely competitive prices. The YT-1300 model epitomized this concept with a circular main corridor and modular compartments that could be mounted around it, all radiating outwards from a central core inside a saucer-shaped hull making for both a convenient and economic design. Appeal The appeal of the YT-1300 transport was not its fundamental equipment systems, however, but its capacity to take an astonishing quantity of modifications and alterations. In short, the YT-1300 was dependable, robust, and simple to adapt, hence its reputation amongst freighter captains throughout the Galaxy. Like the rest of the YT series, it featured a saucer-shaped hull with external cockpit. The YT-1300 came in three different configurations: a port-mounted cockpit, a starboard-mounted cockpit, and a centrally mounted cockpit (the latter of which became standard in the YT-1930 design). YT-1300s used liquid metal fuel. Almost every YT-1300 that was sold was later customized with a handful of extra components, from simple underfloor storage space to a new hyperdrive and added firepower. The features the YT-1300 was given on the production line were necessary but basic: the off-centre cockpit; two escape pods, located on the port and starboard side of the freighter; a laser cannon mounted atop the craft; and about 100 tons of cargo space. Interior Cockpit Two customised seats that are fitted for Rhyley are at the controls of the Rogue Star with a further two operations chairs mounted behind them. Twin astro-droid jack points are accessible in the cockpit and the entire section is linked to every critical area throughout the ship. Lounge Suite The lounge suite and crew chambers of the Rogue Star was fitted with a standard CEC suite including an entertainment suite with holo-gaming tables programmed with hundreds of entertainment programs and features a sound damper system, and is fully crash rated, with access to internal inertial damper controls. However after deciding to use the vessel as combat starship, the lounge was re-fitted. Though it keeps the passenger lounge and entertainment suite, most of the luxuries have been discarded. Initially installed by Gern Stargazer and Taei Wynonyms, Rhyley and Bai'yle have fitted a custom made Medical Bay, bed and Droid to the suite, as well as storage areas for most medical needs which also adapts and integrates CYBORG Power Points for his friend Raedan, following the man's Exo-Skeleton Surgery. A small galley was incorporated however most of its stock is small ration packs and liquids. Opposite sits a crafting table and area, that allows those on-board to see to any small equipment, such as hold-out blasters, communications devices or datapads. An array of viewscreens are linked to the Ops station, allowing access to the HoloNet from major star systems which are accessible in the lounge. Though initially the lounge was fitted with ops equipment, this was later moved to the other adjoining areas, to allow a larger space for the medical bay as well as to re-incorporate the small galley. Rhyley still stores flight rations and drinks that can be kept in cold storage though due to his friendship with Bai'yle Norssohn and as a nod to Wynonyms' Luck, Rhyley keeps a case of Whyren's Reserve on-board at all times even though he does not drink alcohol. Across from the lounge is engineering, with access hatches to the cabins (each bunk features its own noise dampening unit and internal holo-audio unit) and to the turrets either side of the walkway. Engineering & Ops The Star comes fitted with modified a quadex power core adapted by Gern Stargazer for freighter flight. As well as this, the ship comes with an upgraded engine drive, utilising modified twin Starscream-9 Ion Drives that give the ship near unmatched sublight velocity. Customising Aratech Repulsors with S.S.I. vector control suites also give the ship venerable manoeuvrability for a ship of this type of class. A modified S.S.I. 'Elite Drive' CEC Avatar-10 Hyperdrive Generator gives the ship a hyperdrive of 0.5, something only currently seen in prototype ships or military grade vessels. However this doesn't come without its problems, because of the size of the ship and the inclusion of the INTRADSINK, the engines can be somewhat temperamental and need continual monitoring both when in flight and not. Everything is monitored from this room, with the first of two lithium heat sinks (dubbed IRS1 & IRS2) taking up a large portion of this area, with monitoring consoles of all ship systems, ship holo viewers and extensive long range sensor analysis station. The adjoining room was formally used as storage however upon the changes made to the lounge, Rhyley decided to cut most storage capability of the vessel in favour of high-tech operational equipment. In it's place Stargazer and Norssohn have fitted an illegal Kuat Drive Yard military communications station that is primarily used by the Empire's Gunboats as well as a custom designed encryption program suite as designed by Raedan Kitani and Erisey Casoona-Kitani. Directly linked to both the Rebel and SMURF communication frequencies, the console sits directly opposite the IRS2 and is retrofitted with astro-droid terminal jack points. An array of expensive holonet transceiver units (complete with an Alliance shadowcast scrambler) are also linked to the station, allowing it to access the HoloNet from major star systems. Stargazer has also implemented a sophisticated modified KDY Astrogation Suite and Tactical Console. This gives the vessel it's venerable ability to oversee both space and ground battles (including overseeing fleet specifics) that are being fought in the vicinity of the vessel. By integrating this type of technology, Rhyley is able to lead complicated missions using the ship as a tactical planning station as well as the ability for the ship to perform as a command vessel. This is also linked to Alliance Command Frequencies. The second lithium heat sink also takes up a lot of room and because of this, Rhyley has completely negated the ship for use as a transport type freighter with storage decreased to only ten metric tonnes, something that is unheard of for a Corellian YT-1300 Series Freighter. Finally two escape pods lay alongside the storage section as well as the ship's access ramp. S.T.A.R.S Further to the implementation of a series of modifications to the ship that affect both its use and performance in flight, Stargazer integrated a droid suite unlike any other. With each critical station having droid access terminals or jack points, the entire ship is able to operate via the S.T.A.R.S. Abbreviated from Star Tactical Assault Recovery System, the S.T.A.R.S is a droid suite that allows the ship to be run without any crew, including that of pilot. Utilising his Astromech Droid R2-M5, Rhyley has added custom built droids that were created by his grandfather, Gern Stargazer, which operate using Emfive's programming. The ship is able to take off, land, enter hyperspace and coast on atmospheric flight. The program has been utilised so that the ship is able to fire from both turrets and missile tubes which give the Star a venerable ability when no crew is available. Though only Emfive is able to run any operation on the ship, with the other droids all lacking the sufficient programming to do such. All members of the Stargazer family including that of Rhyley's 'brothers' have the accessibility to Emfive's S.T.A.R.S programming, however only Rhyley holds the master coding. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships